A whole New Adventure
by BritishRoyalty
Summary: It's 6th year one new character and a lot of new things for the famous trio!
1. Default Chapter

The New Adventure  
  
Chapter 1. : Introduction  
  
It was just an ordinary summer day for most kids in the world whether they were muggles or witches alike .But for a 16 year old girl it was the beginning of a whole new life. Her name was Alexandria Elle De'Perry . Which to her was a very long annoying name and preferred Lexi for short. Well anyway she had always gone to Beaux batons , she came from a very powerful rich family and was top of her class , most popular and most beautiful. Nothing seemed to be going wrong in her life . Yet it all ended one frightful day that would haunt her for the rest of her life . It was summer break at her school she was on her way home when an owl flew into her window looking very winded , tired and well awful looking . She opened the letter and quietly read it too herself so her friends beside wouldn't wake up from their slumber.  
It read ,  
Dear , Miss De'Perry , We are sad to announce that your parents Lord and Lady De'Perry have been in an train accident on their way back to your home on March 27 of this year . We are deeply sorry to inform you that there were no survivors. We are also sorry that this was sent so late yet we anticipated your arrival to be sooner than it has. All of your families money and accounts have been transported into your own account which has the number and key at the bottom , your families manor and estate grounds now have been arranged to your name and everything now belongs to you also because you now have no parental guidance , we ask that you attend a different school where a family member may be present . Again we are truly sorry for your great lose.  
Sincerely ,  
Ministry Official of the Family Advisor ,  
Danilo McGaughten  
  
Lexi read the letter over and over again , how could this happen ? She had no more parents they were gone how could have her family and life turn from perfect to a hell house and her now a orphan. Oh , no there was no way that , that was going to happen she would just make it on her own she was 16 ½ for goodness sake and she was a De'Perry for heavens sake .  
  
She quickly wiped away her tears and put on her different clothes other than her school uniform . She put on her favorite GAP t-shirt , a denim Old Navy knee length skirt and her new Dr.Marten sandals . She went into the bathroom stall and put her long ebony hair into a messy bun and applied some new lip gloss . When she was through she went back into her compartment and waited until her friends awoke . Her best friends Cloie Davison and Danielle Madisen were like her sisters . She had known them all her life . Cloie was the ambitious one . She had fiery shoulder length red hair with light blonde highlights , she was about 5'5 average body type not fat but not skinny either . Then Danielle she was kind of quite but could be ambitious too though nothing like Cloie, she had dark blonde hair , and was about 5'6 . Danielle was like Cloie, she was average all the way around and was someone who in life could make you you laugh even when you were in tears . And Lexi loved her for that. The both of them were always there for her whenever she needed them and right now it felt like she needed them. 


	2. The Situation

Ch. II : The Situation  
  
It seemed as though when lexi got back that Cloie and Danielle had both woken up. Hey girl, replied Cloie seeing Lexi standing there . So are you all excited about finally coming home for a while ? , asked Cloie ."Yeah kind of Cloie I mean well I have something to tell you all ok ?" , replied Lexi. Yeah sure they both answered . Well I got a letter today that is going to affect the rest of my life , she said as she fought back the tears she knew she couldn't hold back forever. "Well my parents were killed in a train crash , like a couple of days ago ," she stated now as the tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. "O my god . Replied Danielle , o my god . She kept saying as she and Cloie both rushed over and just held me there for like hours , all of us balling and crying saying comforting words to each other and though we were lost for real words or conversation , just sitting there with them for that long helped me along the way . After a long time of silence , we all heard the train lurch as it reached the Baton Crossing Station . We all assembled our bags and together walked off the train and unto the station platform. Both of Danielle's and Cloie's parents were there waiting for their children , smiles on their faces and wondering why I wasn't by my parents .  
  
"Lexi dear,"replied Danielle's mother , where are your parents dear,I have been meaning to speak to them ?" Well Mrs. Madison I don't think they will be coming here this time I think that my driver is here to pick me up so I must be going , so sorry I couldn't stay longer though . Well that's all right dear , not to worry we'll see you soon I'm sure . Good bye Mrs.Madison I replied and by everyone I waved , picked up my things and headed off to find my driver , Henry  
  
. After I spotted him , he waved to me and I walked over to him . "Well miss , De'Perry so nice to see you again ," thank-you henry I replied. Well .., he began I believe that I cant find the car so we will just appaparate to the manor if you don't mind . No-no I don't mind just take me home henry. Your wish will be granted miss, hold on,he croaked as I suddenly felt that familiar jolt and suddenly we were at the gates to my estate. I opened my eyes and suddenly felt so much better , Henry opened the gate and I walked up the old familiar driveway , and rounded up the way to the door . The house-elf Windsor, opened the door with esse and suddenly exclaimed with joy and pride replied , ' Miss , Lexi , good to have you home miss so happy to have you here ." Thank-you Windsor , but if you would be so kind as to get my chambers ready and have the servants prepare my bath in my room I would so very appreciate it . Oh yes , he replied would be a easy task for you miss, on thy way miss . Good she replied. As she rounded the grand front staircase up to the 2nd floor she walked along the familiar hall way. Her house was more like a mansion than an manor . There were 4 floors plus the utility room at the bottom and the tower and attic room on the very top. Every bedroom had a balcony . Of course her bedroom and that of her parents were the biggest and the grandest .Her parents room was down the hall from hers and she believed it would really take some getting used to , to withstand the silence embedding everywhere beyond the 1st floor . On the 3rd floor was the library, study , lab, painting room, gallery, and two extra bedrooms for honored guests. The tower was one of her favorite rooms on the 4th floor as well as the attic . She could go sit up there in her favorite chair with her muggle telescope and her star map , and sit for hours upon hours looking , wishing and staring out into the mist and darkness of the world beyond.  
  
Though that was in the past , now she was alone in the world and it just didn't seem right. Bonjour madam , exclaimed Theresa in her french accent,she entered Lexi's room with a towel and the rest of her belongings from downstairs . Thank you Theresa , she replied I am sorry but it is so different here now. She answered to her . "I know what you are feeling mistress , she exclaimed , I have worked here for many years and it is not the same without your parents here . But do cheer up cheiri. They wouldn't want you to be so sad now would they ? No you are right , Lexi let out . Well I believe I am going to unpack take my bath and come down for dinner by 7 ok . That will be fine miss , she answered , and left .  
  
After her bath , lexi entered her bedroom part and started picking out her clothes to wear to dinner. She narrowed her choices down to a red halter top with khaki shorts and red Old Navy flip-flops, her white button down shirt , a denim knee length skirt and some blue sandals or her Cudley Cannons orange t-shirt , denim capri's and some white flip flops . She finally decided on the 3rd outfit , brushed her long hair back , used a new spell to twist up into 2 french braids down the back and walked out her door and down the stairs .  
  
2 months later ...  
  
It had been two months since that day and surprisingly things seemed to be getting better . Now the only problem was back to the letter where it stated that she would be needing to find a new school closer to her home and where maybe a relative went . Well she pondered this for days never seeming to get the right answer . Well one day while completing one of her favorite muggle novels, Gone With the Wind , she had It,her cousin Hermione Granger went to a Wizarding school and she was her age and she didn't live very far away from here . Well she would just tell her of her situation and then she would just maybe go to that school . Only one problem came to mind she wouldn't see her two best friends anymore or not as often at least . Well it was better than nothing so she went right to writing , she went to her desk and started to write her letter to her favorite cousin Hermione who also shared her love of books and knowledge. So she began her letter , it stated  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you ? Do you remember me , it's Lexi. So how's it going well things aren't that well here . My parents died in a car accident about two months ago , and life hasn't been the same. When I received the new's I was given instructions as well , they were for me to find a school where a family member of mine goes that is not that far away and I figured if you didn't mind maybe I could go to your school with you. I am sorry if this comes as a burden to you I am just asking for I find no other way to go or what else to do . So if you allow this I ask that you give me the address to the school so I may ask if I am to be able to go to your school as an exchange student . Please consider all of this and owl me back.  
Your loving cousin,  
Alexandria De'Perry  
  
Oh well, that will do lexi thought , she put it in one of her envelopes and went over to her owl Dawn. Now girl she asked , I need you to take this to our cousin Hermione , I know you haven't been there in a while but I ask that you do your best ok! Good Bye Dawn , and the owl flew into the horizon as Lexi took a quick shower , put on her pajamas and went down the hall to her massive bedroom , climbed up her bed , and tried to sleep. After hours of just sitting there looking in every direction a peacefulness flew through her and she drifted off to sleep .  
  
1 week later ..  
  
When Lexi woke up to another day of what felt like an eternity of bordeness. But for some reason it felt like she was going to get a reply back from Hermione about the school and her future . Sure enough when Lexi went down to breakfast there was a note on her placement in her seat at the head of their table in the dinning room. When Lexi sat down , she opened the letter which read ,  
Dear Alexandria , You have no idea how good it was to hear from you again . I am sorry if this has taken forever to get to you or for me to even write . But before I go into great detail about my life here is what you wanted to know. I contacted my school's headmaster Dumbeldore, and explained of your situation he said that , that would be fine . He gave me this slip tucked somewhere in this envelope, it is a registration slip and a annual Hogwarts letter describing what you will need for school . I do hope you can attend Hogwarts with me , it will be so much more fun if you were here. Well just write me back and then send the form to hogwarts by the 15th of August if you can join our school.  
So good to here from you again , Loving Cousin,  
Hermione Granger  
  
P. S. - I have a boyfriend !! And his name is Ron Weasley. 


End file.
